


ballad of the dreemurr children

by sophomore heretic (crescendi)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Alternating, suicidal idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendi/pseuds/sophomore%20heretic





	ballad of the dreemurr children

q: do you remember flowers

a: yes, there was a garden

that our parents cared for. they showed us how to tend to every leaf and petal

i remember the roots in my hands, the soil, crumbling away into nothing. they looked so beautiful uprooted.

q: did you care about me

a: of course i did. you were my

best friend. you were the only one  who ever saw me. you always knew  just what to say to make me brave.

my brother. you saw all my twisted hate and you took my shaky hand in your soft paw anyway. 

q: do you remember death 

a: i remember

wanting it. i remember wanting  to die. i wanted to end so badly, and i never understood you more than when i was trapped  in those moments.

i wanted to join you, but i don’t re member dying.

blood. i remember agony. i remember writhing in that bed, surrounded by the only family that had ever cared for me. it hurt me to know i was the reason you trapped in so much grief.

but i was angrier than i was hurt.

q: did you hurt me

a: yes i did i 

messed up your plan. i screwed  the only big thing you ever asked  of me all up. it’s all my fault.

had to push you further, had to press you to the breaking point. there never would’ve been a chance if i hadn’t. it didn’t work anyway. i hurt you for nothing.

q: why did you hurt me

a: i just

wanted us to be okay again. to be  a family again.

was so angry.

q: do you remember finding me after the fall

a: how could i ever forget?

you looked so small, and i was small too. i put your arm around my ruff and you leaned into me and told me all about the horrible things humans did to you. and i told you if anyone treated anyone like that in the underground my mom would beat them up.

you smiled at that.

i ran away from those terrible people to the mountain no one came down from or too afraid to climb. i wasn’t afraid. i cried when i hit the ground. and i reached for you paw and told you everything.

q: could it have ended any other way

a: i

could have stood up for myself, refused to get you the flowers, told mom and dad about your  plan. i could have stopped this all  from happening.

don’t see any way it could have. you would follow me anywhere. you were always so trusting and i was so rash and so determined.

q: what did you want

a: only freedom for

monsterkind

all of humanity

q: did you deserve it

a:

yes

no

q: did i deserve it

a:

never

i hate that i can never lie to you

q: did we deserve it 

a: no

we were just kids

we were just just monsters

(was there any ever difference)


End file.
